The present invention relates generally to the field of visual safety warning devices and, more specifically, to warning lights for helmets warn by operators of motorcycles. Until now, motorcycle operators have been at a distinct disadvantage in that the existing brake lights, mounted to the rear fender of the motorcycle, are too close to the ground to be easily seen by the operator of a motor vehicle approaching the motorcycle from the rear. As a result there have been a number of rear-end collisions which have resulted in injuries, loss of life, and property damage. Besides the operator of the vehicle trailing directly behind the motorcycle, it is advantageous to the operators of vehicles behind the trailing vehicle to see that brakes have been applied by the motorcycle operator. Recently, governmental agencies have recognized this problem as it pertains to automobiles and have mandated the addition of a third brake light located at rear window level for newly built automobiles. No such solution is available to motorcycle operators, however, since there is no structure high enough on the motorcycle to provide a base for such an elevated brake light. The helmet worn by the operator is the only platform available for such an elevated warning light.